


-,' Afterglow ,'-

by Baerlein



Category: Twenty One Pilots, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerlein/pseuds/Baerlein
Summary: Josh meets his soulmate on a music festival.





	-,' Afterglow ,'-

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, so this is unfinished and I'm not sure if I'll ever finish this ff. It's also my first time uploading something here, so I probably did a lot wrong. But if you found this little story, I hope you enjoy! :))

-,‘ a f t e r g l o w ,‘-

 

Josh was sitting on a bench and watched people pass, each time a cold draught brushed against him. It was a Saturday night and freezing cold, goosebumps started forming on his bare skin, he shouldn’t have chosen a tank top for today. He rapidly rubbed his arms, trying to provide them with warmth, it only worked for a brief moment. He sighed loudly, a foggy breeze escaping his mouth. Even though his sigh was indeed pretty loud, it couldn’t be heard over the recent band playing on the small stage. Today was one of Josh’s beloved festival days, for which he paid way more than they were worth, he enjoyed them nonetheless. But today was just bad, really bad. No bands that got him interested were playing and the iciness was seriously annoying, he was shaking so hard, he had to literally put his cap away, or else it would just fall off. The man’s slightly curly and bright yellow hair was showing.  
Josh forbid himself to go home, he paid for this crap, now he had to stay till the end, so he just sat there, slightly bobbing and continued to watch people walking past him. He was for sure gonna catch a cold. 

That went on for a while, when a tall brunette caught the perished man’s attention. His figure was petite and his movements were elegant no matter what he did, his lips were plump and his eyelashes stunningly thick, Josh was immediately intrigued by him. When the yellow-haired could finally see the other one’s face completely, he felt his heart shrink, his brain started throbbing; a wave of sadness and incredible pain hit him. Every time he looked at him, he felt like he had forgotten something very important, but also like he just found it and an empty place in his heart was filled. An empty place he didn’t even know existed. There was no way in hell, he’d let this guy go. He seemed so familiar and it felt like he had known the slightly taller boy for forever, Josh didn’t even realize he had already stood up and was now approaching the mysterious man. Each step he took, made the throbbing in his brain harder, each time he could catch a closer glimpse of his face. Josh was reaching out for the man’s arm, his eyes flashing. “Excu-.” He was cut off.  
“Hey babe! Here are the drinks.” A fairly beautiful girl gave the brunette a peck on the cheek. She was stunning, blonde hair, blue eyes, casually holding two paper cups in her delicate hands and she looked great holding them. Josh gulped loudly, he felt his heart shrink even more, if that was even possible at his point. It hurt so bad. 

 

Tyler still hadn’t performed yet, he was the last musician that was playing today and it sucked. He was standing a few steps away from some benches, he could sit down, but he didn’t want to. He had no interest in sharing one bench. Jenna, his girlfriend, had just walked off to buy some drinks. They should be free, he thought, since the festival itself was already so damn expensive. He was standing in the middle of a moving crowd, sometimes one would push him and sometimes sneeze on him, he sighed loudly. Why is Jenna taking so long, he thought when he felt a pull on his arm and at the same time a kiss on his cheek, he firstly turned to greet his girlfriend of course and happily took the paper cup of red bull. He then moved his head in the other direction, where he met two big mocha eyes, Tyler stared at them for a while, amazed by them. The man to which the big mocha eyes belonged harrumphed and awkwardly moved his gaze from Tyler.


End file.
